


Going Topside

by TheHeraldofAndraste



Category: BioShock
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeraldofAndraste/pseuds/TheHeraldofAndraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had finally done it, after going through hell in Rapture it had finally come to the time where they had to leave. The first time Jack meets Atlas, and the first time he speaks to him. Though things were never easy, and getting up to the surface wouldn't be either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bathysphere

It was hard coming to terms with it at first, that the voice he had come so accustomed actually belonged to something other than a shortwave radio. There wasn't time to stop and stare though, because they were both running for that bathysphere as quickly as their feet would carry them.

"Come on boyo, I'm not leaving you behind!" He called in his thick Irish accent.

Jack shook his head to come back to reality, and pushed himself to catch up with Atlas, and then they could finally catch a breath on the seats of the bathysphere. Now Jack could finally get a good look at the man. He looked incredibly plain for a worker, black dungarees with suspenders attached that ran up to his broad shoulders. On his chest was a faded grey shirt, with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to reveal bruises and oil stains on his skin. Atop of his dark brown hair was a black hat which looked like it was slowly ripping apart. Considering he probably hadn't had a proper wash in god knows how long, and that he had been fighting god knows what he looked incredibly good. Much better than Jack anyway, wearing a bloody jumper with tears as far as the eye can see and uncomfortable trousers which had a habit of sagging since he had no belt. Either way, it just nice to rest his feet and have a think. He never could rest in Rapture, always running or hiding from something and he knew if he relaxed for too long Atlas was sure to say something about it. Then Atlas reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tattered but fairly clean looking bandage.

"Let me help you heal up." He said, his voice no longer as characteristic as before, and he moved over to sit beside Jack.

Jack didn't say anything, not that he had really ever spoken to him before, and just let Atlas tend to his wounds, which there were many. The bathysphere ride would take longer than most, as it began to descend topside, so they had plenty of time to talk. Though what was there to talk about? Jack never really thought they would get this far, as much as he hoped he just assumed something would go wrong like the many times before, and he had no idea what they would do once they got back to the lighthouse. How would they get anywhere? He couldn't even remember what it was like up there, feeling the sun on your skin and watching the stars at night. It's not like he had any family to return to since he killed his real dad with a golf club just hours ago, and he already knew where the fate of his true mother lay. Atlas didn't have anybody either, his wife Moira and son Patrick dying at the hands of the devious Andrew Ryan. All they had now was each other, which wasn't completely bad. If there was anybody Jack could trust now it was the man sitting beside him, even though he knew practically nothing about him. He knew he was Irish, he knew he rebelled against Andrew Ryan, and that he had a family. Technically Jack lost a family too, though it's not as if they ever truly existed and the one that did was broken and he didn't even know about before his last hours in this hell hole. How long had it been? He was certain it was under 24 hours though it felt like days. He only stopped to sleep once, and when he did he was risking everything, but his eyes were drooping and if he didn't sleep he would end up dead anyway. He wouldn't have gotten anywhere if it weren't for Atlas, who helped him sorely for the sake of helping him, and of course helping his family but that was just a given. Sure he had Tenenbaum, though all she truly wanted was to save the little sisters and gave him gifts from time to time. She had helped him rewrite his DNA, to stop Fontaine controlling him, but when he was finally killed she had no further use for him. She didn't help him get back up to the surface, she just gathered her children together and stopped contacting him. Priorities, Jack thought. If there was anybody Jack would have wanted to take to the surface with him, to have by his side, it was the cheery Irish fellow.

"I'm sorry about your family." Jack finally broke the silence.

Atlas was slightly startled at first, hearing the boy's voice for the first time. It was nice, a light English accent to compliment his own, a bit too soft for Jack though but it's not as if he had a lot of facts to go on to judge him. It was nice though, like a sugar coating on something awful. He hadn't thought about them for a while, because he knew it would be too painful to and would only get his mind on other things. Atlas finished tying the last bandage, and then sat up and turned to Jack with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm... fine." Atlas said, even though he knew there was no point lying.

Then there was quiet, the only sound being the creaking bathysphere which was just slightly unnerving.

"Besides, now I've got you." Atlas debated saying it over and over again in his head, since it sounded creepy and pretty pathetic, though it had to be said.

Jack smiled back, nodding, and letting his eyes drift to the glass door.

"Not much of a chatterbox then?" Atlas asked, resting his arm on the back of the sofa. "No need to be shy boyo."

It was hard not to smile at the nickname, more of a pet name really. Jack was never really a shy person, though with all the things happening having conversations was the last thing on his mind. Now he could talk all he wanted though, because they were finally safe. They were out of that hell hole Rapture. They could blend in easily, they were human enough after all, maybe the fact he could shoot lightning from his hands was not something he would share.

"Sorry Atlas, I've just had a lot to process in the last few hours." Jack said quietly.

Atlas sighed "Yeah I know, finding your whole life was a lie is not something you can get over easily. Don't let it get to you, we can start a new life topside." Atlas reassured him.

Jack nodded, turning his head back to face Atlas who was still smiling in such a sweet way. His eyes were as blue as the ocean that surrounded them, sparkling as bright as the stars above them.

"Jack..?" Atlas asked, his eyes moving to face the door.

"Huh?" Jack shook his head to come back to reality once again.

There was a cracking noise, and when his eyes moved to the glass door of the bathysphere he could see the door slowly tearing apart.

"The pressure must be too much." Jack stated, and wondered if it would break before they could reach the top.

Then the whole thing collapsed, the door shattering and glass shooting towards the two men, and the bathysphere slowly began to fall back down.

"No!" Atlas yelled "I am not going back there!"

Then Jack remembered, he didn't even know how to swim... Bit ironic really, though now wasn't the time for that kind of thinking. They had to get out, they had worked too hard just to die right at the last minute. Water began to flow, forcing the two to swim to the top of the sphere which was caving in as they tried to think. A bit of debris came from the door frame, and hit Jack square in the head. That was when everything went black, and hazy, he could hear Atlas shouting his name but he couldn't do anything but fall. Atlas dove under to get him, holding his breath as he did so, he came to the ceiling to catch more breath and then took it upon himself to bring Jack to the surface. It didn't help that his darn sweater was getting so heavy with all the water, so as quickly as he could he pulled it from Jack's skin and drove to get to the top. He could see it, it wasn't too far away, he could do this. He found himself spluttering as he came nearer, but he wouldn't allow himself to drown, especially if that meant Jack falling down with him.


	2. A Comfortable Bed

The feeling of breaking through the water was something Atlas would never forget. The cool air filling his lungs with every hurried breath and the glimmering stars painting the sky above him. He could see the lighthouse in the distance, the adrenaline in his body could power him that far at least. Even though he knew this was something to be done quickly, to bring Jack back to conciousness, he made a statement of taking his time. It had been years since he had seen the world, the real world, with stars and clouds and fresh air. The cold wind slashed his face, so sharply he was wary that it would cut, but he did not care. He had done it. No, they had done it. He needed Jack, and Jack needed him. How on Earth they would find civilization again Atlas didn't know, but they could always hold up in the lighthouse until a boat passed by. Before hurtling himself onto the platform surrounding the lighthouse, he lifted Jack as carefully as he could above his head and lowered him down on the cold stone. His godforsaken jumper was still grasped in Atlas's hand, it wasn't perfectly suited for an underwater getaway. Blood was still stained into it, some of the red flowing through the chunky wool. It was the final step, Atlas used all the remaining strength in his upper arms to pull himself up onto the platform. His mouth tasted of nothing but salt, still managing to be dry despite all the water he had swallowed. Now he could relax, for a short time at least. His eyes dragged across the sky, only so far away from civilization could you see the sky so clear. It was as if the stars had fled from the smog filled skies, crowding together in the fresh air. It was a full moon on that night, a sight Atlas had forgotten so easily. Down in Rapture, he never thought he would miss the sky, the feel of air cutting at his cheeks and the lapping of the sea at his ankles. He could not admire for long though, there would be no use being up here if he was up here alone. Jack lay lifelessly on the stone, and Atlas had to rack his mind to remember the CPR he had learned. CPR was the thing to use now, right? He straddled Jack's hip, his fists pumping on his chest. He breathed into Jack's now open mouth, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He never though he'd have to remember any of this, he thought he would be safe in Rapture. _Everybody_ thought they would be safe in Rapture. Everybody was wrong.

Three scratchy coughs broke from Jack's mouth as Atlas pumped on his chest for a final time. His signature cheesy grin spread across his cheeks, and Jack turned to look at him.

"Can I ask what's going on here?" Jack asked in a gravelly voice.

Atlas quickly removed himself from Jack's hips, taking off his own shirt to offer it to Jack. Beneath it he wore a thin vest, and he could feel the wind almost blowing through him. Jack took it with a grateful nod, wrapping it around his shivering shoulders. Jack stretched his neck, rolling his shoulders backwards, as his eyes were then glued to the sky. He had so few memories, and he had no idea how long it would be before he got them back if he did at all. For the moment, all he remembered about the outside world was the terrible plane crash. After that, he was too busy searching for answers in the lighthouse to admire his surroundings. Then, Rapture. He shuddered, partly because of the cold and partly because of the memories. The Sun was sinking behind the horizon, the bottom of the sky a tinted orange colour. In between were pasty peaches, turning into rich blues and then royal purples. Tiny rays of lights flooded over the crowded canvas that was the night sky. It was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen, and he was always so scared he would never see the sky again.

"We did it." Jack breathed, having his first rest in what felt like months.

Atlas threw his arm, feeling so heavy he could hardly lift it, over Jack's shoulder and let out the heartiest chuckle he could manage "Now let's get inside boyo."

They carried each other, Jack still dizzy from almost drowning and Atlas still exhausted from hauling Jack to safety. The door to the lighthouse opened without too much force, and somehow candles were still burning inside. Atlas slammed the door shut, craving the warmth and light. Jack collapsed on a wooden rocking chair, the most comfortable thing he had seen in a while. Atlas poked the dying flames, rubbing his hands together for extra comfort. Suddenly he felt weak in the knees, so he quickly lowered himself onto the stone floor. He remembered being this cold before, when the cold winter took over Rapture. Fires were set in plazas, burning old books and pieces of clothing to stay warm. Andrew Ryan had not made too much of a fuss, the rich members of Rapture seated comfortably in their perfectly heated homes. It was the rotten treatment that the working class had received in Rapture that inspired Atlas to retaliate, and where he got his reputation.

"Atlas?" Jack asked, noticing the man's absence.

Atlas blinked back to reality, returning to a much warmer and safer place. He passed a forceful smile to Jack, standing up from the now lively fire stove. He observed their surroundings, far more dim than the outside world but far warmer. Jack lids were slowly collapsing upon themselves, quiet yawns filling the room. Atlas picked up the blankets and cushions he could find across the stone floor.

"There'll be beds upstairs." Atlas stated, his long legs tackling the metal stairs.

Jack wasn't a short man, and Atlas was far from it. He had long, slim legs that spilled just perfectly into his trousers. His arms were covered in muscle, from working so hard Jack had thought. Jack jumped up from the chair with the energy he had left in him, and followed Atlas up the stairs. On the floor above was a dismal sink, a worn dresser and a bed. It had clearly not been used in a long time, it was bare excusing one pillow and a pathetic excuse for a sheet. Atlas emptied his loot onto the bed, piling the pillows on either side of the bed and laying blankets atop each other. Jack buttoned up Atlas's shirt, realising he had been wearing so recklessly all this time. As he covered his chest back up, he noticed the scars cut deep into his skin. If he looked very closely, he dared to say he could see the electricity in his veins. Atlas took the small sheet, frayed at the ends, and one small pillow and made a second bed on the floor for himself.

"You can't be serious." Jack chuckled, comparing the heaven of comfort that was his bed to Atlas's makeshift one.

Atlas curled up, back facing the bed, letting his dark hair fall rebelliously on the pillow. "What?" He mumbled, already sounding half asleep.

"You didn't escape from Rapture to return to a life of shabby living." Jack sat himself on the end of the bed "There's room for two in here."

"Sorry to disappoint you Jack, but I'm married." He chuckled, but the chuckle fell dead in his mouth.

 _Was_ married, he thought. His hands began to shake, as he stared at the golden ring on his finger. After all the trouble they had gone through, he had been sure to keep that ring, thinking his family would be up here with them right now. Jack wasn't sure what to do, he didn't really know what losing people felt like. Of course he had lost people, so many people, but not in any way that Atlas had. Atlas's fingers clasped onto the ring, now worn with age and work. She had picked out the rings, sweet Moira. Atlas remembered how special he had felt on that day, seeing her so beautiful in her dress. When all the hype of surgery came around, Atlas made sure to clarify that Moira didn't need a single thing changed. It was only two years later that Patrick was born, so much potential within him. Atlas clenched his fist, the metal still cold against his skin.

"Atlas." Jack breathed, reaching his hand out cautiously.

"It's fine, boyo. Really, it's just a little... surreal." Atlas whispered, not allowing himself to cry.

Jack wished he could understand, in the same way he was glad he couldn't. Jack had never grown close to anybody, never had time for love interests or at least that he could remember. Atlas's whole life was in Rapture, his whole family, his whole story. It was gone, in such a ruthless manner too. Jack did all he knew he could do, he knelt down beside Atlas and pulled the Irishman close to his chest. His hands gripped tightly at his vest material, his head fitting perfectly over Atlas's shoulder. The taller man let out a heavy chuckle, patting Jack on the back in order not to seem too upset. Then Jack squeezed him tightly, the emotions taking over him finally, and Atlas realized this wasn't just an act to comfort him but it was for Jack too.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

It was such a simple thing, but it was filled with so much emotion. His voice was wavering, but Jack didn't even know if he had enough emotion in him to cry. Atlas took in a long breath, smelling himself on Jack's shirt. He let out a quiet noise of content, a mix between a satisfied chuckle and a light sigh. Then Atlas patted him on the back, signalling he wanted some space. Jack backed off after lingering for a few seconds, but was still knelt on the floor. Atlas ruffled Jack's hair, standing up to his full height and then collapsing onto the bed. If Atlas could do anything, he could make light in dark situations. Even if the light was as small as a comfortable bed to stay the night in. He kicked off his brown dress shoes, now worn and battered from never being changed. His grey, creased vest was then pulled over his head, disconnecting the suspenders from his trousers. Sleeping in a warm bed was a dream, but sweating in one was not. Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as Atlas undressed, not wanting to be rude but unsure where else to look. His eyes travelled across the lines of muscle on his stomach, two diagonal lines dipping above his hips and disappearing into his trousers. He was too nervous to remove any of his clothing, not wanting any awkward brushes of skin on skin whilst they slept. Jack rolled down the sleeves of Atlas's shirt, doing the buttons up to the neck. 

"I never thought I'd be so excited to climb into a warm bed." Atlas spoke aloud, though it sounded like something he pulled from his thoughts.

Jack let out a quiet laugh, trying to stop the sleeves of the shirt from hiding his hands. He was almost jealous, almost being an understatement, of Atlas's build. It was just unfair for one man to have dark hair and blue eyes and pale skin. On top of that, he was tall with no fat to be seen and only muscle. He slowly crept into the bed, letting the warmth take over his body and allowing himself to melt into the heat. He felt like was over reacting about the whole thing, but he felt like he hadn't slept since he had gotten to Rapture and even then it was on cold floors. Atlas smiled at the younger man, sliding his legs under the many layers of bed sheets. It wasn't a massive bed, probably meant for a small couple or two children. Atlas was not as a reserved sleeper as Jack, his arms spreading across the pillows and his legs brushing against Jack's. Jack was curled into a ball, trying not to shiver when he felt Atlas's bare skin brush against him. 

"Goodnight boyo." He slurred, and Jack knew already he would be asleep within a minute or two.

Atlas turned to face Jack, quiet snores already brewing in his throat. Jack froze, feeling the hot breath on his cheeks. He turned away, flipping over to get some distance, but feeling hot breath on his neck only made things worse. He tossed and turned, not being able to find a comfortable position with this specimen sprawled in his face. Jack swore it took at least fifteen minutes to get into a safe position, but it wasn't comfortable in the slightest. Then Atlas just had to move, Jack tried to move away as smoothly as he could but reflexes had never been his strong point. Atlas was slowly turning onto his front Jack had thought, but the only thing he really moved was the bottom half of his body. His hips brushed against Jack's, one of his legs craning over Jack's body. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, and even as cold as Jack was it wasn't a heat he welcomed. It happened again, and again, and again. Throughout Jack's attempts at sleeping it was if it Atlas wanted to tease Jack into staying awake, each contact lingering longer each time.

"For God's sake." Jack cursed under his breath, unable of moving away.

If he moved away, they would just rut against each other again and Jack wasn't sure he could handle it again. Jack could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead, trickling down to his collarbones. Moving hips first, he pulled away to the edge of the bed and peeled the covers off of his hot body. Quicker than he thought he could manage, he unbuttoned the shirt and hung it over the bed's headboard. He used the edge of the sheet to wipe his forehead and chest quickly, before he slid back underneath. How big his and Moira's bed in Rapture must have been Jack didn't know, or at least how she had dealt with this scarecrow of a man in her bed. It had not taken long for Jack to fall back asleep, as long as he remained still through their brushes of skin. At one point Atlas's hand stretched over Jack to the end of the bed, and his fingers ever so lightly brushed his hipbone and never had he felt so embarrassed. As the night stretched on he grew closer to Atlas, his head soon resting just underneath the Irishman's chin. His hand may have lingered over Atlas's hips a few times, craving more warmth from the man but he thought better of it. When the Sun crept over the horizon, their bellies were beyond empty, but they were nothing but comfortable. 

Atlas was the first to wake, a pain in his neck screamed at him as he tried to sit up. Jack was sleeping peacefully, making little to no sound. He slipped his arm skilfully out from under Jack's neck and sat at the edge of the bed. Faint red brushed across Jack's cheeks as he turned in his sleep, his eyebrows suggesting pleasant shock. Atlas stood up, stretching his bare arms high above his head and searching the room for his vest. As it fell onto his chest, he heard a mumble from Jack. He was still asleep, that was for sure, but Atlas couldn't make out the words he was spluttering out. He bent his back, craning in to hear what Jack was dreaming about. A heavy breath dusted onto Atlas's nose, and he leaned in closer.

"Atlas." Jack breathed out, his cheeks growing redder.


	3. Dreams

When Jack woke up he was alone in the bed, but the covers were still covering him as if he had been tucked in. He could smell cooking from downstairs, nothing too sweet to the nose but the promise of food was enough to satisfy him. Surviving on old chocolate bars and rotten fruit he found in Rapture was not a steady diet. He slung the covers away from him, sliding out of the bed and padding down the metal stairs. They froze the bottom of his feet, but it was refreshing more than numbing. Atlas was sitting on the wooden rocking chair, eating from a chipped bowl with steam arising from it.

"Good morning." Jack waved, pulling up a chair to sit next to Atlas.

"Found some porridge, you can literally taste the age in it." He chuckled, his voice was heavy from sleep.

"Sounds delicious." Jack smiled, pulling at the wood of the chair.

Atlas then got up, tossing the bowl aside on the counter where a large pot lay. He poured some more of the sloppy porridge into another bowl, for Jack, and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. Atlas reached out to Jack, passing him the hot bowl and then returning to the counter. His bony fingers clung to the edge of the counter, leaning his back against the ready-to-collapse counter. The light that grew in Jack's jade eyes brought a smile to Atlas's lips, he only ever wanted to see the boy happy. He had been through so much, being born a lab rat and being forced to wander through the debris of his past as another little experiment. At least it would let him love the small things, Atlas thought, like bowls of old porridge and a warm bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Atlas asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never better." Jack covered his mouth as he spoke, not wanting to be rude.

It wasn't a lie, risking his life on cold Rapture floors wasn't his dream sleeping arrangement. Not to mention waking up after Tennenbaum had rewritten his DNA. Feeling embarrassed because a muscular man was sharing a bed with him was a welcome problem in comparison.

"You talk in your sleep. Did ya know?" Atlas opened the doors of the counter, searching for something.

"Oh." The redness shyly grew back into his cheeks "What did I say?"

Atlas closed the counter doors, returning to his previous position. With a meal in his stomach and a good night's rest he was falling back into his comfortable habits. The ache for a cigarette grew in his lips, in his throat and his lungs. It felt like it had been forever since he had smoked, always too focused to realise that ache. There had to be a pack sonowhere, and when his eyes searched the room he saw Jack with dusty cheeks. He was still waiting for an answer.

"My name." Atlas finally answered "At least it was all I heard."

The blush grew richer in Jack's cheeks, as he now fiddled with his fingers. Then Atlas slivered back into the rocking chair, closer to Jack than he needed to be. Jack stopped the shiver from shaking his spine, and tried his best to hide the blushing.

"What were you dreaming about?" Atlas persisted, straightening the collar of his shirt.

Jack then became very aware of his own bare chest, suddenly feeling exposed. Atlas still managed to look presentable, he had abandoned his tattered hat. This allowed his almost ashen hair to begin curling on his head. He had taken back his shirt, buttoned up and held by the sleek suspenders. Jack simply sat messy haired and shirtless, which wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't so plain. Sure, there were promises of muscles hidden beneath his skin, but nothing as impressive as Atlas. He tried to look anywhere but in Atlas's eyes, seeing a familiar jumper folded up in front of the stove. 

"I can't really remember." Jack lied, walking over to pick up the woolen mess.

It was still covered in blood stains, the wool messy and tearing apart. Yet it was still familiar, and it would be nice to be fully clothed. It smelled of salt and heat, brushing his nose as he pulled it over his head.

"I remember Rapture, and you were there." He began, trying to sound as casual as possible.

He felt the wool itching at his skin, leaving red marks all over. It was thick if it was anything, providing enough warmth and comfort for Jack to sit back beside Atlas. His eyes followed Jack as he walked, sitting in a more relaxed way on the chair.

"That all you remember boyo?" Atlas was beginning to sound bored.

"Seems that way." Jack smiled after pausing to pretend to think. "What did you dream about?"

Atlas swallowed, his throat feeling very tight all of a sudden "My wedding day."

The cheeky glint in his eyes was drowned in sadness, his wedding ring growing heavy on his hand.

"It was a beautiful day, _she_ was beautiful." Atlas spoke just above a whisper.

"I wish I could have been there." Jack replied, putting his hand on Atlas's shoulder and squeezing it.

It wasn't an empty lie, just to make him feel better. To see Atlas so happy with his wife, dressed in a suit. He knew he shouldn't have been focusing on what Atlas looked like on his wedding day, but he couldn't help it. Perfectly tailored trousers running thinly over his long legs and a pristine white shirt clinging to his chest and muscles. Selfish, Jack branded himself as. Atlas was going through pain greater than he could ever imagine and he was practically drooling over this broken man.

"Not a lot of people were there, it was a pretty private wedding." Atlas let out a heavy sigh "And what happened after was more than private, if you can catch my drift."

Atlas tried to pull his signature grin, but it appeared crooked and ghostly on his face. He poured his face into his hands, groaning lowly.

"What is wrong with me? My wife and son are dead and I'm here cracking jokes." Atlas grumbled.

"Theres nothing wrong with you, everybody deals with things differently. Taking a positive outlook is completely normal." Jack reassured, squeezing his shoulder again.

"No, no. I'm making a fool of myself, I'm making you uncomfortable." Atlas continued to complain.

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Jack asked a little to quickly.

Atlas pulled his face out of his hands, his back slouched. He pressed his back against the back of the chair and looked Jack in the eye. It wasn't a look of intimidation, with Atlas's natural kindness slanting his eyebrows.

"Well..." Atlas struggled to find words "Those with little experience in the matter usually get a little bit uncomfortable when it's brought up." 

Jack sat there for a few seconds trying to figure out what Atlas was saying "Are you calling me a virgin?" Jack asked, offended slightly.

"Not exactly, that's just how it is." Atlas rubbed the back of his neck, sensing the tone of Jack‘s voice.

"How would you know either way?" Jack crossed his arms, trying to sound more offended than embarrassed.

"I just figured you didn't have a lot of time in that lab for fucking." Atlas held back a chuckle.

The word rolled off of Atlas's tongue so perfectly, alerting Jack as soon as he said it. He didn't know what it was, but there was nothing he loved more than his accent. He could feel his cheeks heating up, a drop of sweat forming on his forehead.

"See, you get het up just hearing the word!" Atlas proved "If I knew you got so hot under the collar about it I would've cursed less down that radio."

 "I am not _het up_." Was all Jack could think to say.

"Oh really?" Atlas questioned, moving closer to Jack in his seat.

Atlas leaned in close to Jack, and he could feel the hot breath against his skin again. He gripped the arm rest tightly, focused on looked as relaxed as possible. Atlas used a single finger to move the light hair behind Jack's ear before he whispered.

"Then why don't you tell me what your dream was about?" Atlas grew a grin of pride, not moving an inch until Jack answered.

"I-I told you." Jack's mouth felt so dry all of a sudden "I can't remember."

Atlas walked his fingers along Jack's arm, trying to pull a shiver out of him. 

"I saw your face when you said my name, it's clear enough Jack." Atlas's lips were brushing Jack's ear lobe as he spoke.

"It wasn't anything." Jack spoke determinedly.

"So this wont refresh your memory then, boyo?" Atlas's tome grew more sultry with each word.

Jack wasn't sure how it had come to this. Minutes ago they were talking about his dead family, and now it was like he was reliving his dream. Except this time it felt a little more like a nightmare, because he wouldn't just wake up to an oblivious Atlas. Jack should've remembered from last night that his reflexes needed work because before he knew it, Atlas was moving. He pushed the rocking chair away from him in such a brute force, and he was already weighing down Jack's hips with his own.

"Atlas, stop it." Jack choked out.

"I was just asking you a question Jack." Atlas punctuated the sentence with a roll of his hips.

Jack feared we would tear the chair arm off with all of the pressure he was putting onto it. He could feel his trousers tightening as Atlas rolled his hips again. What was he trying to prove? Electricity began to fill Jack's veins, a natural reflex for when his brain thought he was in danger.

"What are you doing?" Jack spat, darting his eyes to the floor.

Atlas picked up Jack's chin with two slender fingers, forcing him to look up. Jack stared deep into those blue eyes, for any sign of what Atlas was trying to do. Then, when Atlas breathed out heavily he smelled it. A thick aroma of whiskey lingered on Atlas's breath, and Jack didn't know how he didn't smell it before. He was drinking so early? Where did he even find something to drink?

"Last night." Atlas breathed "When I was changing, I saw your eyes wandering. I saw the beginnings of red cheeks. So how long?"

"How long? How long what?" Jack asked with confusion spread across his face.

That was when Atlas leaned back in to whisper."How long, Jack. How long have you wanted to _fuck_ me." Atlas purred into Jack's ear.

He shivered. Something he had been keeping back for so long. His body shook, only rubbing their hips together again and pulling a quiet moan out of Atlas. Then all of a sudden he stood up, leaving Jack feeling tight in his trousers. 

"What did I tell ya? You are het up about it." Atlas chuckled, another proud grin spreading over his face.

"Atlas, you can't just-" Jack began, letting go of the chair arm at last.

"If you want more, I'll be upstairs." Atlas interrupted.

His long legs tackled the metal stairs once again. Jack couldn't help it, it was just like reliving his dream, but this time it was real.


	4. Experience

When Jack emerged from the staircase Atlas was already chucking off his clothes. It was different from last time though, it wasn't as sloppy or quick. His suspenders were already lying on the floor as he worked on his shirt buttons, slender fingers working gracefully. Jack simply stood and admired as Atlas's arm muscles came into his view. The shirt was rolled off of his shoulders, and then he looked up at and saw Jack.

"You didn't even hesitate Jack." Atlas smirked "That shows quite a lot."

"Well I-I just..." Jack struggled for words, awkwardly making his way over to the bed.

Atlas put a finger to Jack's lips, shushing him gently "As cute as your stuttering is, you'll be wanting to save your breath."

Jack didn't know if he had any to save, this whole thing had already overwhelmed him. The vest came off next, showing off his defined stomach that Jack loved so much. He wanted to reach out, to run his hands across his stomach and the bumps that lay there. His feet worked faster than his thoughts, as he moved closer to the undressing man. Atlas was only slightly taller than Jack, by about an inch or two, and he still managed to look down at him in such a way. The stench of whiskey came back when Atlas leaned in, Jack mentally preparing as much as he could, but Atlas's lips fell to Jack's neck instead. He didn't understand why at first, it was such a plain place, but after a few kisses and a light bite he was feeling a little weak in the knees. With one hand on Jack's neck and the other seeping under his jumper, Jack was certain this _still was_ a dream. He felt Atlas's fingers ghost over his stomach and chest, until lips had broken away from his neck to push Jack's jumper over his head. Atlas's eyes scanned over his bare chest, his thumb rubbing over the faint lines of muscle.

"You're beautiful." Atlas was almost unheard, as Jack wasn't sure he even meant to say it out loud.

"You can talk." Jack responded automatically, using all his will not to kiss every inch of Atlas's stomach.

A smile crept on the side of Atlas's mouth, as he pulled on the belt loops of Jack's trousers to decrease the distance between them. Every so often Jack thought Atlas was leaning in to kiss him, but in the last second he'd duck down to kiss his neck or his chest. After Atlas had kissed and sucked every sensitive part of Jack's neck, he was shoved onto the bed and straddled. It was an awful slap in the face every time Jack smelt the whiskey on his breath, a horrible reminder that this wasn't the real Atlas. This was the Atlas that got drunk because he dreamt about his dead wife, and the only comfort he could find after drinking was to play with Jack. Atlas seemed far too good at removing Jack's trousers, as if he had done it so many times before. Did Atlas even like men? Did Atlas even like Jack? He tried not to think about it, because it took his mind away from focusing on the pleasure.

"How long Jack?" Atlas asked between kisses on Jack's inner thigh.

"What?" Jack panted, his hands lying in Atlas's hair. 

Jack had no idea how his hair still felt so soft, he didn't know how long it must have been since he had washed it. It just felt like Jack's hands belonged in Atlas's hair, running up and down his back. Then he felt Atlas tugging at his underwear, and it dragged out a soft moan from Jack. Atlas licked the underside of Jack's cock once before looking up at him again.

"You never answered me." Atlas's voice had grown dark and husky "How long have you wanted to fuck me?"

He punctuated that beautiful word with another lick, and Jack gripped to the bed sheets. He tried to think about how long it had been, but it was so hard to think with a man as beautiful as Atlas licking him teasingly to drag an answer out of him.

"The first time I heard your voice." Jack managed to breath out.

"So soon huh?" Atlas asked, taking Jack's head into his mouth for a few seconds "I bet you would've bent over for whoever spoke to you on that radio, huh?"

"N-No." Jack tried to look Atlas in the eye without moaning "It was your voice, your accent."

"Oh." Atlas chirped sounding very satisfied "So every time you heard my voice on that radio, you felt it down in your cock?"

Jack thought Atlas's voice was made for these words, rolling off of this tongue and satisfying the bubbling in his stomach. He knew this was just what Atlas wanted, to reduce him to a squirming, panting mess. It was lucky that Jack wanted the exact same thing, he just hoped Atlas wouldn't remember the next day. 

"I guess so?" Jack's throat was growing sore, he didn't want to speak any more but he knew that wouldn't be an option.

Atlas turned his attention back to Jack's cock, taking more in his mouth each time. He began to hollow his cheeks as Jack had almost disappeared into Atlas's warm mouth, gaining a long moan from the younger man. How was Atlas so good at this? He must have been with another man, or even several men. Then Jack pictured it, a man twice Atlas's strength overpowering him and bending him over a work bench. He imagined the look on Atlas's face as he came, and Jack couldn't help but moan. Soon enough he was sucking Jack dry as if he loved the taste, lightly dragging his teeth every so often. Already Jack couldn't stay still, moaning every time he felt the heat that was Atlas's mouth surrounding his aching erection. Atlas kissed along the head and up the shaft a couple of times before going up to kiss Jack's neck again. He could already see where bruises were forming, but they were only light.

"Did you ever do it Jack?" Atlas asked as he kissed the skin where shoulder met neck "Did you ever get yourself off to my voice?"

Jack didn't want to answer, but he wanted to see what Atlas would do if he didn't. He opened his mouth to make up a reason why he couldn't remember, but his speech turned to a screaming moan as teeth bit down on that sensitive bit of skin. It wasn't just one quick bite, Atlas clinging on to that spot for as long he could until the bruise was turning dark enough to be worrying. He licked around the edge of the bruise, planting kisses along Jack's collarbone as he made his way to the sensitive spot between Jack's other shoulder. 

"Did you?" Atlas asked again, kissing that spot as some sort of warning.

"Yes." Jack burst out "Yes I did."

"Tell me about it." Atlas roamed the rest of Jack's chest, nibbling on a few spaces of skin.

Jack racked his mind for the details "It was just before Fort Frolic, I-I shut myself in an office and put the radio on the floor. You were warning me about Cohen or something, I wanted to get it over with before you came out to find me or something." Jack rambled, losing the last bit of breath that he had.

"You see Jack." Atlas started "I always knew you were a virgin, but I never knew you were so desperate."

The word rang in his ear, as Atlas pulled down Jack's ear lobe with his teeth. He didn't know how much of this he could handle, simply thinking about that story was making him itch for another. 

"I bet you were dying for this, to feel my lips on your skin." Atlas moved his hands down to Jack's nipples so smoothly he didn't notice. "You wanted me to bury my cock in your pretty little arse, didn't you?"

Jack tried to answer, but his throat was so dry all he could was let another pathetic moan. Even showing how much he loved all of this hurt, and he knew it would hurt more if he didn't do as Atlas wanted. He swallowed, trying to gain moisture in his mouth to at least say something. He opened his mouth again, and it remained open throwing out moans and groans as Atlas's fingers rubbed and fiddled. Then his back arched, Atlas pulling hard and pulling a scream out of Jack. His throat burned, he had no idea how he'd survive the rest of it.

"I did." Jack's voice was broken "It was all I wanted, all I pictured as I came."

"That's what I like to hear Jack." Atlas grinned, taking one of Jack's nipples into his mouth.

After this, Jack didn't know how he'd cope without that mouth. The plump lips and the wet heat. He felt like he would be falling apart at the seams soon if he didn't do something about it, and just as he was about to warn Atlas everything stopped. Atlas sat up, masterfully taking off his own trousers. Then he got up on his knees, his crotch right in front of Jack's face.

"Would you kindly do the honours?" Atlas requested, his voice like honey.

Jack took in a deep breath, trying to keep his breathing steady. For good measure he pressed a kiss onto Atlas's boxers before taking them off in a swift motion. He could see what he had marvelled at the night before, the dimples in his hips pointing down to his beautiful erection. Jack didn't even hesitate, taking it in his hand and placing kisses all over. Atlas's eyes closed in bliss, his fingers making curls with Jack's light hair. Jack wasn't really aware of what he was doing any more, pushing Atlas back down onto the bed and taking his length within a matter of seconds. Atlas let out a surprised gasp and then the most beautiful moan Jack had ever heard. Somehow his accent came through with it, and the only way he could be happy would be to tear more of those moans out. Jack then copied Atlas's earlier movement, hollowing his cheeks.

"You're a fast leaner." Atlas muttered in between moans. 

When Jack took Atlas's throbbing cock out his mouth for just a second, Atlas was already pinning him down down. He kissed along Jack's jawline before switching their position again. Jack wasn't sure how he even did it, he didn't remember being that light. Atlas was lying flat on the bed, Jack straddling across his chest. The two were already panting, sweat pouring down Jack and somehow glistening on Atlas. Atlas wiped his hair away from his forehead to stop it from sticking, which he still somehow managed to make look sexy. Jack probably looked like a pig, his mousy hair sticking to his forehead and refusing to move. Jack bent forward, his thoughts taking control of his reason, kissing across the muscles on Atlas's chest. Then he felt a hand on his back, and Jack was being pushed back up.

"It was never meant to go this far Jackie, but now you've gotten me all hot and bothered." Atlas panted, the lust heavy on his words "I'm gonna need you to come for me now, so you're gonna have to sit on my face."

It was a strange request, Jack thought, but how was he supposed to be right about any of these things? He'd lost any memories that could've been helpful, he had to just go with his instinct and learn as he went along. He moved his hips backwards, seating himself on Atlas's mouth but still allowing him to breath through this nose. It was only a few seconds of nothing where Jack questioned what was going to happen before something did. He felt Atlas's tongue circle around his entrance. His back straightened, then turned back into fluid as another moan cleared into the room. He was given no warning, which was becoming a trend with Atlas, as he felt Atlas's tongue entering him. His hips began to react, as if they had a mind of their own, moving at the same rhythm as his tongue. Just when he thought he would never feel better he felt Atlas's hand gripping onto his leaking cock.

"Atlas, fucking hell." Jack proclaimed, his eyes fluttering.

He heard a moan from Atlas, so muffled but he somehow _felt_ it. He had no idea what he was missing out on, he only knew the bare minimum of what sex could be like. He pictured himself doing this to Atlas, the Irishman moaning and riding his face with his slim hips. Another stroke from those fingers and the bubbling in his stomach was growing more and more explosive.

"At-Atlas." Jack stuttered "I'm..."

He tried to warn, but he heard Atlas grunt and then his tongue moved faster and rougher along with his fingers. Three high pitched breaths and Jack exploded, his hips bucking so hard he was afraid he would hurt Atlas some how. It felt so much better than it had on his own, lasting only a few minutes and resulting in a few pathetic gasps and then nothing. This right here was heaven. He felt Atlas's fingers stroke his limp cock a few more times before giving up completely. Again, Jack didn't know how he changed their position so swiftly. When Jack's vision came back he saw Atlas with plump lips and a hand stained with white, but no he didn't just wipe it off on the sheets. He took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking every last drop of the white liquid without breaking eye contact. Jack let out the last moan he felt he had left in him.

"Jack." Atlas panted desperately, drenched in sweat "You are fucking spectacular, do you know that?"

He thought he had caught on, when Atlas drew in to him he only guessed where he would move away to. But no, their lips brushed together so gently before Atlas's lust took over. Atlas took ownership of Jack's mouth, and Jack could taste his own cum from Atlas's tongue. The kiss seemed to last longer than it did, Jack's hands roaming down Atlas's back to massage his arse cheeks. Atlas let out a pleased noise, twirling his tongue around Jack's once more before pulling away.

"Not today boyo." Atlas purred, the nickname sending a shiver to Jack "I'm fucking you tonight, not the other way around."

"Well are you just going to talk about fucking me, or are you going to do it?" Jack asked proudly, running his finger over Atlas's entrance quickly.

Atlas gave Jack another quick, tender kiss and bit Jack's lip when pulling away "Don't want to tear your pretty, little arse in two on the first try. You're lucky I searched this house when you were dreaming about this."

Jack thought back to his dream, and it was nothing like this. Atlas had simply pounded into him until he came, whispering dreadful things in his ear that made Jack want to scrub himself clean. Atlas reached across the dresser, picking up a jar filled with clear liquid. He unscrewed the top and smeared three of his fingers in it. Jack lay propped up on his elbows watching Atlas work, he gripped the sheets when he saw the liquid dripping down onto Atlas's cock. It wasn't as swift as the rest of the night had been, Atlas slowly pushing a finger into Jack. When Jack didn't give the pained noise Atlas had expected, he bit down on the already purple bruise. Jack's back arched again, only pushing Atlas's finger deeper into him. Once it was all the way in, he developed a steady rhythm that grew faster and faster until a second finger was added. 

"I've never been with a lad with such a tight arse. I'm a lucky man to be the one to fuck you first." Atlas didn't speak in the sultry tone he usually did, but it still had the same effect.

Three fingers in, Jack was begging Atlas for more in small pleas and loud moans. Why he never though of doing this himself he didn't know, but screaming this loud and being surrounded by splicers didn't sound very appealing. Atlas had thrown caution to the wind, fucking Jack hard and as fast as he could to draw out those high pitched moans that went straight to his cock. Atlas continued to bite down on Jack's skin, most of his skin now purple with bruises instead of its normal pale colour.

"Are ya ready for me now Jack?" Atlas asked, contemplating adding in a fourth finger just to punish him more "Want me to fuck you till you're sore in the morning?"

"Yes!" Jack screamed, his voice not strong enough for anything else "Please, Atlas fuck me!"

"Since you asked so nicely." Atlas chuckled, pulling out his fingers quickly and kissing Jack again. 

After the short but sweet kiss, Atlas moved Jack to the edge of the bed and got him up on his hands on knees. The Irishman got up off of the bed, circling around until he was behind Jack, and planting kisses over Jack's arse. Jack grabbed the bedsheets in his fists, preparing for the pain to come. It was there, prickling at the start when Atlas slowly thrust himself into Jack, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Atlas slapped Jack's arse lightly, kissing his back as he thrusted his length into Jack. The younger man had no idea when it would end, Atlas never felt this big when he had him in his mouth but now it felt twice as long and thick. Now Atlas could pull out, and thrust back into Jack as roughly as he pleased. He didn't want the boy to cry though, he would never get over that, so he tried to be rough but slow. 

"Holy shit Atlas." Jack moaned, ripping at the sheets.

Atlas continued to plant kisses along Jack's spine, picking up his speed and feeling comfortable with where this was going. The familiar sound of skin slapping on skin, the soft skin beneath his fingers. He knew he was being rougher than he should've been, but that was just how he did it. This boy wasn't getting the easy treatment, just an easy start as to not break him before anything actually happened. Atlas pounded into him, hearing the broken moans from Jack only motivating him to move faster and harder. He lowered himself down as much as he could to speak to Jack.

"Tell me how much you love it Jack." Atlas cooed "Tell me what you need me to do."

Jack pulled up all the strength he had left for his voice "I love your fat cock in my arse Atlas. Fuck me as hard you want, and then come inside me." Jack panted out.

A few more thrusts and that same idea came to Atlas's head "Is that what you want your daddy to do?"

Jack shuddered, but it wasn't the same uncomfortable shudder he had pulled out of him before. It was exactly where his dream was going, and he hated himself for loving every bit of it. He still had to force himself to say it, he just felt so wrong doing it himself.

"Yes, daddy, please." Jack begged, scrunching his eyes shut.

Atlas spanked Jack one more time, so much more brutal this time. He gripped his hips roughly, and moved nothing but his hips in sharp movements. Jack's moans were vibrating with the speed Atlas was going, he was losing himself in the pleasure and just wanting to spill himself inside of Jack and to hear his name on Jack's young lips. He felt the bubbling brewing as he heard the skin slap on skin, as Jack's moans grew louder and more desperate. So sloppy and impolite, he had changed this boy completely from what he had been this morning.

"Atlas. Fuck! I'm going to come." Jack screeched, moving his hips backwards to meet with Atlas.

"I'll fill you up boy, it'll leak down your thighs." Atlas grunted, putting more and more strength into each thrust. 

"Oh my god." Jack panted, feeling his stomach ready to explode "Atlas! Atlas! Daddy!" He cried at the top of his lungs.

It was more than enough to finish Atlas, his fingers gripping tight enough to feel Jack's hipbone beneath his skin as he emptied and filled into Jack. He almost didn't want to pull out, he didn't want this to be over. Soon enough Atlas pulled out, licking the cum dripping down onto his thighs and the cum that stood its ground. Jack's moans were beyond broken, they were stretched out and not even high pitched any more. Atlas let out the most content sigh he had ever heard leave his mouth, which shocked him and disgusted him a little. Jack flopped down onto the bed, his mouth hanging open and his breaths slowing down at last. Atlas just pulled Jack in close to him, resting his chin on Jack's head and hearing his pants.

"If I knew leaving Rapture meant getting that, I would've made sure to get out sooner." Jack's throat still burned, but he could speak properly.

"Guess you won't be needing your hand to please you any more." Atlas murmured, planting a quick kiss on the top of Jack's head.


	5. Transport

Jack didn't wake up abruptly, it was sluggish and slow. His eyes didn't open when his brain awoke, blackness was all he could see. Though he could still feel, the bed didn't feel as comfortable as it had the first time he slept in it. The blanket clung to his body and he could feel the thin layer of sweat on his body. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. Sunlight sneaked in through the slit in between the two curtains. His eyes scanned the room, and there was no Atlas to be seen. There was no smell of cooking, no quiet noises of light footsteps. A sudden panic flowed through Jack's body - had Atlas left him? The blanket was pulled away from him, and he leaped out of bed a little too hard and the bottoms of his feet stung. The cold of the room bit at his bare body as he searched for something to put on, Atlas's clothes were not where they had been the night before. Once he found his clothes he dressed quickly and searched for any trace of Atlas. Then he remembered something. He turned back to the bed and searched the top of the table beside it, a small flask was there anything inside it probably older than Jack. He stopped searching once he found the ring. Atlas's wedding ring lay in the same position, but as Jack picked it up he started to think. Why would this mean Atlas was still here? Surely, Jack thought, the memory of his dead wife was too much and he left without taking it with him. In a hurry, he slid the ring into his pocket and climbed the stairs to the second floor. It was bare, nothing but spaces left in the dust where furniture had once stood. He tackled the stairs once again until he felt the harsh wind circling around the top of the lighthouse. There stood the tall and broad Irishman, his hands gripping the railings tightly as he stared off at the sea that never seemed to end.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Atlas asked and Jack wasn't entirely sure if he knew Jack was there or not.

Jack took a few steps forward, allowing the wind to swerve in and out of the holes in his jumper. The air tasted salty and smelt of damp. He wondered about how others pictured the sea, of how they would see it as tranquil and calming. Jack saw it as a thick barrier between the land and the depths where beasts lived. When he saw the sea he saw a gate to Rapture and nothing else.

"A boat has to come by." Jack replied, his mouth dry.

"Why does it have to?" Atlas asked again, turning his head to look at Jack.

The look in his eye was as chilling as the wind, his hands gripping onto the railings as if the floor was crumbling beneath him. His eyes looked heavy and dark, darker than usual. His hair was all over the place and nowhere near as styled as it had always been. Jack wondered what had happened between the Atlas he had last night and the one he had now. Atlas's body swayed slightly and it could have been the wind but Jack couldn't help think that he had been drinking. Why else would the flask be there? Jack took another step forward but more steadily this time. The bulb in the lighthouse looked dim and slightly broken, clearly it had been abandoned for some time.

"The bulb doesn't work." Atlas answered Jack's unasked question "Nobody's been here for years."

"People won't stop sailing because the lighthouse doesn't work." Jack took another step.

"But lighthouses stop working when people stop sailing." Atlas stated.

"Have you been drinking?" Jack quickly asked, moving away from the dim subject.

Atlas spun around completely, dropping his harsh grip on the metal. He was only a couple of inches taller than Jack yet he managed to make Jack feel so small. Atlas looked down at Jack like somebody would look down at a puppy. His eyes were full of affection but Atlas just looked condescending to Jack. He didn't know exactly how old he was, he knew he had developed incredibly quickly but to what age? Surely he could only be around five years old, but how old was his body? Atlas didn't look incredibly old, nothing above 40 for sure. It looked like Atlas knew Jack was studying him because the edge of his mouth curled up into a smile.

"I don't think you understand the procedure of one night stands." Atlas smiled, as if he knew something Jack didn't.

Jack's shoulders slumped, he was worried this would happen. Their life would continue on as it always had and they would only speak about in a joking way. Though it would never be funny, it would always be awkward and uneasy. Atlas chuckled, a hearty chuckle but it was filled with weight. Atlas ruffled Jack's knotted hair between his long fingers. Was Jack really such a child in Atlas's eyes?

"I don't understand a lot of things." Jack admitted "I don't know how I'll survive out there."

"Don't worry boyo." Atlas moved his hand back to his side "I'll look out for you."

They both slid back to the edge to admire the sea. It was strange how something that had trapped them for so long could look so beautiful. There had been no boats passing by, no sign of life at all excusing a few squawking birds. Jack really had no idea about how they were going to leave there, he just figured that their good luck couldn't have run out yet. With all the terrible things that they had gone through, surely something out there would reward them.

"How are we getting out of here?" Jack asked "I figured that getting out of Rapture would be the hardest part of all this."

His body collapsed into himself, letting out a heavy sigh as he rested his chin against the cold bars. His eyes caught a glimmer on the calm water, the water rippling. He bolted up, and pushed onto the front of his feet to get a closer view.

"A boat." Jack whispered "Is that a boat?"

Atlas moved his eyes casually, it must have been the drink slowing him down. His light eyebrows slid up on his forehead, covered in sweat. The long fingers he had grasped on the bars tightened and he let out a quick breath. The harsh wind brushed the dark hair away from his pale face, allowing Jack to admire his sharp face in all its glory. It didn't matter what the situation, Jack's eyes always lingered on Atlas longer than they should. He always noticed the small details - the way his fingers clenched when he was deep in thought, the way his eyes flickered when he was surprised and the way his breath stiffened when he was around Jack. A small smirk spread across Atlas's plump lips.

"Let's go say hello." Atlas spoke lightly, placing his hand on Jack's forearm to signal him to follow.

His footsteps echoed against the metal stairs as he swiftly tiptoed down to the door. Jack could sense the eagerness inside of him even though Atlas tried to hide it. Surely the boat wasn't moving that fast, and they would be waiting at least an hour. Though as the thought left Jack's mind there came three rhythmic knocks on the door. Jack pulled his jumper into his hands, feeling a sudden chill run through him. Why were these people here and how did they know anybody was in the lighthouse? Atlas strode as calmly as anybody would when they opened the door, but he was so casual that it seemed abnormal. Before he opened the door he looked back at Jack, his eyes flickering gently. It opened with a loud creak, and Jack rushed to join Atlas's side.

"Good morning." Two voices spoke simultaneously, their tones rich.  
Before them stood two people, standing straight backed and blank faced. They were identical in almost every way, though one was male and the other female. Their hair was ginger and lay still in the wind, faint freckles dusting their cheeks in the same places. Their voices moved within each other, as calming as a song but still empty. They were dressed sharply, in light yellow jackets and green ties. Jack would say it was odd, but he had seen stranger things. A small smile pressed against his cheeks, this had to be their reward.

"I do believe you require a mode of transport." The man spoke, turning to the side to reveal the boat behind him.

Atlas looked back at Jack once more, his eyebrows brushing together and his eyes full of glimmer. He rested his arm upon Jack's forearm once again and Jack followed him onto the boat.


	6. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally been two years since I've even tried writing another chapter of this, but Bioshock Remastered came out so how could I not?

The sun was still hiding behind the clouds, painting the sky a dull, grey colour, but the stark difference between the brightness of the outdoors and the dim-lit halls of Rapture was a welcome one; it would take Jack and Atlas both a long time to adjust, even the smell of the air was strange to them. The sound of the sea lulling against the rocks made Jack feel on edge, as though he couldn't trust the calmness of the situation because in Rapture, wherever there was stillness there was an ambush around the corner. Perhaps they should've been more wary of the strange people beckoning them towards a raft, but it wasn't as though the two men hadn't seen stranger things, and they weren't about to pass up an opportunity to get as far away from the wretched ocean as quickly as they could. Atlas gave Jack a confused look, as if to ask him whether he wanted to go through with this, and Jack just smiled and made his way down to the boat.

"Where are you taking us?" Atlas asked as he caught up to Jack quickly, eyeing the two twins suspiciously.

"I believe the question is: where will we take you?" The woman asked, no emotion showing on her face.

"Or where have we already taken you?" The man was just as monotone as his twin.

Atlas turned to look at Jack, one eyebrow raised and a reluctant look in his eye. Jack just shrugged his shoulders, and sat behind the twins and awaiting Atlas to sit beside him. The rocking of the boat over the waves was more than unsettling, despite spending their lives under the sea, they didn't have much experience with the ocean itself. Atlas had to steady himself on Jack's shoulder to sit down and Jack let out a quiet grunt as pressure was put onto the many bruises covering his neck; for all he knew, he could have several broken bones from his 'adventures' in Rapture, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Atlas hastily apologised and eventually settled beside Jack as the boat began to move across the water. The four passengers remained in silence as they sped towards the undisclosed location, the weather eventually clearing up as the sun beat down upon them and the sky turned from grey to blue. 

"How did you find us?" Jack asked eventually, noticing how still the two twins remained throughout their journey so far - creepy was an understatement.

"Did we find you?" The woman responded almost immediately.

"Or did you find us?" The man finished.

Atlas' eyebrows furrowed together then, and Jack just chuckled; yes the two were beyond peculiar, but it had been longer than he could fathom since he had met actual humans that didn't want something from him. 

"Do the two of you ever make any sense?" Atlas sounded slightly annoyed, but Jack knew he just couldn't fully relax in the presence of strangers - he had been through far too much.

"It's all a matter of perspective." The two said in unison, still devoid of emotion.

No more words were spoken for the remainder of the trip, Jack and Atlas spent most of the time admiring their surroundings. They saw endless amounts of wildlife, but anything other than sea-life was refreshing enough to Jack. There was no real way of telling how long the journey went on for, but as soon as they stopped it felt like it was over in an instant. The boat arrived on the shore of an island covered in trees, spanning beyond what Jack's eyes could see. Jack and Atlas got off of the boat, and expected the twins to join them but they remained seated.

"A car will arrive tomorrow morning." The woman smiled for the first time they had seen her.

"Be prepared." The man smiled too, and then the boat began to move across the water once again.

Jack and Atlas stood in silence on the small pier jutting out from the island, just staring at the forest in front of them; not too far beyond the trees was a small building, possibly a cottage, where he assumed they would be staying for the night. Now that the two strangers were gone, they could finally relax again, but there was still many questions they needed answered. Jack smelled the air deep into his lungs, the aroma of dirt and morning dew was so unusual to him that he couldn't help but grin. This was it, what they were working so hard for - freedom.

"So, what do we do now?" Atlas asked, as he started walking through the forest.

"Whatever we want." Jack was brimming with excitement, even though he didn't really know what he was going to do with his free time.

"Are we just supposed to trust those two weirdos?" Atlas asked, looking straight ahead "What if this is a trap? What is Ryan had a back up plan, even if we killed him he'd still get the last laugh."

"You worry too much." Jack nudged him lightly, trying to cheer him up "Ryan controlled Rapture no doubt, but not the land above it."

It took them about twenty minutes to walk to the small cabin, it was nothing luxurious but it was better than sleeping in a freezing cold lighthouse. It had a comfortable lounge, cushions covered the sofas and rugs all over the floor; further into the house was a quaint kitchen, besides that an even smaller bathroom, which left the bedroom. The bed looked more welcoming than Jack had expected and he had to fight the urge of sleeping in it immediately. Most importantly, it was warm, with a fire crackling already and the plethora of blankets strewn around the place meant they wouldn't have to worry about the cold. There were clothes filling the wardrobe in the bedroom and the two were more excited than they wanted to admit about getting into fresh clothes.

"This is too good to be true." Jack filed through the clothes and tried to find something to fit his small frame, settling on a green jumper and some black trousers.

"It doesn't feel real." There was still a heaviness to Atlas' voice and it upset Jack, he wanted him to be happy too.

Jack peeled off his once white jumper, filled with holes and stained with blood and let out a heavy sigh. Atlas looked over at him then, and he looked even sadder than before when he focused on how many injuries Jack had on his top half alone. The only time Atlas had seen him like this was when he was drunk, or trying to save him from drowning, and the two never had a time to discuss how they were feeling physically. Jack had a huge gash on his back, presumably from a spider splicer, and too many bruises to count. Many of his wounds were on the better half of healing, but others were most likely infected and would only get worse.

"How you holding up, boyo?" Atlas asked, his eyes incredibly soft.

"Don't worry about me." He smiled "I'm happy just to be safe."

Atlas stepped closer to him, bending down to inspect his wounds more "These don't look good Jack."

He brushed his hands over Jack's swollen wrist, making him twitch and want to recoil his hand back "I'm fine Atlas, honestly. I doubt you're in the best shape either."

"Nowhere near as bad as you." Atlas unbuttoned his shirt then, revealing a few bruises on his chest but nowhere near as severe as Jack's "I didn't know you were getting so hurt down there. I feel bad for leaving you."

"You didn't leave me, you guided me through everything. I wouldn't have made it if you weren't behind the scenes fixing everything for me." Jack slid the new jumper over his head, trying not to wince as he felt a pain in his rib.

"I'm just glad you made it." Atlas sounded like he might cry, but Jack knew he wouldn't, the tone still threw him though "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Jack."

Jack's cheeks heated up, he cleared his throat and turned around to hide his shame as he couldn't stand to look at Atlas nearly shirtless with the kindest expression on his face. He could hear Atlas continuing to change behind him, so Jack followed suit and hoped they could move past this quickly. 

"Thank you." Was all Jack said when fully dressed "For everything."

Atlas smiled and looked down at the ground, a hint of redness in his cheeks. He had settled on another button up shirt, a dark grey instead of the prior white one, and attached his old suspenders onto fresh trousers. He looked incredibly broad, the colour of the shirt only contrasted with the paleness of his skin and complimented the darkness of his hair; Jack wondered if there was ever a time Atlas wouldn't look attractive. The two moved into the lounge, Atlas beginning to rummage through the kitchen to find them something to eat and Jack wrapping a blanket around him and sitting in front of the fire. It wasn't as though he was cold, but he wanted to experience intense warmth for once in his life. It didn't take long before Atlas had gathered the ingredients to make a vegetable soup, as much as he complained about there being no meat in the house.

"If they knew we were coming why didn't they buy us some chicken or something?" Atlas was completely serious, but Jack couldn't help but laugh "Do you know how long it's been since I've had some meat?"

Jack and Atlas sat on the sofa, blankets and cushions surrounding them, drinking their soup in comfortable silence. The feeling of warm soup going down his throat made Jack hum in pleasure, hoping this feeling of comfort would never leave him. It was just about turning into evening now, the sun hidden once again, and the wind howling outside. It was beyond surreal, there was no real words to describe the ecstasy that Jack felt in those moments and he was lucky to not be sharing these feelings alone. Atlas looked fully relaxed, and it calmed Jack immensely, he allowed himself to close his eyes and fall back on the sofa with a small smile on his face. Eventually, he opened one eye and caught Jack in the midst of staring.

"Enjoying the view, boyo?" Atlas chuckled, opening his eyes fully and sitting up straight.

"It's nice to see you relaxed. I reckon you haven't been able to do that for a while." Jack smiled, and it shot right through Atlas.

He chuckled "I'm never really relaxed, always have to be a little alert. This is leagues beyond Rapture, however."

Jack yawned "Think this'll be the best sleep of your life?" 

"Well as comfy as that bed looks, I think I'll stay on the sofa tonight, Jack." He smiled at Jack, but he just gave a disappointed look.

"Why?" He sounded offended, folding his arms like a stroppy child.

"I don't wanna disturb your sleep, that's all." Atlas kept up his smile, which only annoyed Jack more.

"Cut the shit, Atlas. This is because what happened, right?" Even Jack didn't like the tone he was using, but he'd be damned if he was going to let this situation be swept under the rug.

"Course not! I'd just feel more comfortable o-"

"So you drunk fuck me once and can't sleep next to me again? That's harsh, Atlas." His anger turned to hurt.

Atlas stood up from the sofa then "No, no that's not what this is. Jack you know how much you mean to me, it's just I-" He let out a heavy sigh "I want you Jack, but I feel like I'm using you."

There was a pause between them for a long time, Jack's cheeks flushed and he couldn't look Atlas in the eye "I don't mind."

"What?" Atlas had heard what he said, Jack knew this, but he had to hear it again.

"I don't mind if you use me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on such an abrupt note, but I realised how long this chapter was getting and I should probably finish my homework before writing some incredibly kinky sex. Thanks for anyone who waited this long, I promise I'll try to keep writing as frequently as possible.


End file.
